Treacherous
by EmNoneya
Summary: A songfic based on Taylor Swift's "Treacherous." Don't judge me, I wrote it late at night and was bribed into posting it by my Twitter friends.


_**I suggest you listen to "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift while reading this. That's what inspired me to write it! :) xx**_

* * *

_Tim and I, we always made the best of our time together. We never know when he might be called into work, as his hours were abnormal. It was to be expected; he worked for NCIS. We liked having quiet nights in when we hadn't had very much time togther, like that night. We were lying on his bed, facing each other. Our palms were lightly touching, as were our lips. They were close enough to where we could feel them touch, but not close enough to give even the slightest kiss. We could still talk; just the way liked it. In that moment, I was his. I would have done anything he asked: kill somebody, make him a sandwich, rub his feet. I wouldn't have cared. I was so in love with him. I was so very deeply invested in Special Agent Timothy McGee, it could have been classified as unhealthy._

* * *

_At the beginning, he told me that there may be things that he couldn't tell me. That somethings had to be kept secret. That he, on some occasions, had to put his life on the line to catch a criminal. I would've been smart to walk away; that's what most would've done. I couldn't, though. He was like quicksand. I fell for him quickly, and don't think anyone or anything could have saved me from it. There was something about him that pulled me in. Maybe it was his eyes, or the way he walked. Maybe it was the way he sometimes accidentily started using gaming terms in real life. Maybe when he would ramble on about technology and I could not understand, but couldn't bare to stop because it was so darned cute._

* * *

_Choosing to be with Tim had been one of the biggest decisions of my life. Loving him was reckless. I had fallen fast, as if there was a steep slope that I was slipping off of. It had caused me pain, anger, sadness, and glee. And I liked it this way. Despite our fights, despite our differing scechdules and our many, many blatant differences, we made it work. I could do this for the rest my and I wouldn't mind. I loved my Elf Lord. Who ever thought he could love a spoiled girl, just two years out of high school?_

* * *

_I can't exactly pinpoint when I chose to fall for Tim. Maybe it wasn't a choice. Maybe, possibly, it was fate. What fate had in store for us, I had no idea. Would we make it? Was I going to be Mrs. Timothy McGee? Or would something drive a wedge between us, causing our break? Only the Lord knew at that point, and no, _not _the Elf Lord._

* * *

_One night, around five months into our relationship, he stayed over at my apartment for the first time. No, we didn't do anything intimate. I remember it as if it were yesterday._

_ We were laying on my new cream couch which he had just helped me get into my dwelling and we were watching _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows: Part 2._ It was my favorite movie at the time, and we had needed to relax. The team had just solved a very hard, long case. There had been a man raping and killing women and children, cutting off their thumbs and hiding their bodies in a lake in Virginia. What brought the case to NCIS is that the man had killed a Navy officer and it had brought he case to Gibbs' desk, which was like a death sentence to the killer. Gibbs _always _catches the bad guy. Like Gibbs, cases involving children always got to Tim. _

_ Around the scene where Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to Hogsmeade, I dozed off. Apparently Tim noticed this, so he picked up my body (I had been laying on his lap) and started towards my room. This had woken me up, and I started to move, but he told me to stay put and tha he would put me in my bed. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest. Might as well take advantage of the situation, right? He layed my body on my queen sized bed and turned to leave. I cracked open myeyes and said groggily, "No... Tim. Stay, please. I haven't... seen you in ages." His brow furrowed. "Are you sure, Emily? I could always go home, it's not far." I opened my eyes fully and grinned at him. "If you don't lay down within the next minute, I will go over there, choke you with that tie, and have Tony and Abby help me cover up the evidence. He put his hands up. "I surrender. I really need to get you away from work." He took off his socks, shoes, pants, and tie, then took the spot beside me. I faced him and I poked his nose. "You can't take me from them. I'm apart of the family now, even Gibbs said so." Tim smiled at me. "Yeah,we're one big, weird family."_

* * *

_Before Tim, I was stuck in a rut. I did the same thing everyday with few variations. I wrote articles for the local newspaper, which was quite lucky. Most papers wouldn't allow a nineteen year old girl to do the advice column of the paper. It paid well, which paid for my apartment, food, and shoe obsession. All of the people I had gone to school with were either in college, joining the military, or getting married to their high school sweethearts. That was the first spark of friction. I lived in a small town, where even dating somebody four years older then you was considered scandalous. Tim, he was sixteen years my senior._

_He and the team came to my town to follow a lead on a case they were working at the time, and I started talking tohim, and we hit it off immediately. Our polar opposite personalities just clicked. We exchanged numbers, talking on the phones almost everyday before I moved (coincedentily) three blocks from my dear McGee. It upset my entire town, and I was warned not to come back as "I had shamed them by being a hussie." Mr. Blakely's words, not mine. A month after I had moved there, we started dating._

* * *

_Bottom line, I would do anything for Tim, follow him anywhere. He had been my everything since we met, and would be until our last moment. He was mine and I was his; we were in love. Though it had caused me heartache and abandonment from my hometown, I felt like I belonged with him. I had to take a risk. I knew it might work out in the end, it probably wouldn't, but what is life without a risk or two?_


End file.
